powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Center (Revisited Series)
The Command Center, and later, the Power Chamber, was the headquarters for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, and the Aero Rangers. It also served as the home of Zordon and Alpha 5, and also serves as not only a command outpost for the Rangers, but also serves as a training arena for the Rangers as well as living quarters. It possessed highly sophisticated computers that were capable of incredible feats of science fiction, including teleportation, scanning and contacting other temporal dimensions, and identifying the names of new monsters mere seconds after they have been created. Initially, the base was called the Command Center, and used in the first series. At the beginning of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, storylines and a new set design led to the location being renamed the Power Chamber, though beyond superficial differences there was little to no change in the building's function. Only the external shot of the building remained consistent for all incarnations of the structure. The building still stands today in Burbank, California. Use of the location continued until 1997, and the culmination of Power Rangers: Aero. History According to the series, Alpha and Zordon had set up the building called the Command Center on Earth millennia ago, as an outpost to be used in his fight against evil. Zordon himself was trapped in a "plasma tube", appearing just as a ethereal head in a column of light, and the day-to-day maintenance of the facility fell to his robotic companion and the prince of Edenoi, Alpha 5. Alpha was the one that drew up the blueprint to the Center and created the final design through his powers of sorcery. The building was located in a mountainous region, nestled between the twin peaks of a mountain, in the area that would later be called California. It was located near to the city of Angel Grove, the setting for much of the action in the first thirteen years of the fight against evil. Its location was supposed to be a closely-guarded secret. Command Center The Command Center was introduced in the pilot episode, Day of the Dumpster. The five original kids were teleported to the Command Center by Zordon and Alpha 5 to receive their powers, becoming Power Rangers. The Command Center henceforth served as an "official" meeting point and residence for the Rangers, and they would frequently gather there to learn about new threats before leaving to tackle them. Often they would "observe/behold the Viewing Globe", a large crystal ball-like object that could display pictures of events occurring in the city, most often of attacking monsters. Before the Rangers were teleported in for the first time, the Viewing Globe was Alpha 5's only window to the outside world; he became aware of many events that occurred on Earth through this mystical device. Zordon and Alpha 5 used the Command Center to construct new weapons for the Rangers, as well fix the zords when they were damaged. According to Alpha, the Command Center could only be entered at will by those who possessed a power coin; as a result, while Zordon and Alpha could allow visitors such as Rocky, Aisha, Katherine and Adam to enter the Center before they were Rangers, Lord Zedd had to explicitly ask for the shield to be lowered to let him in after he had captured Kimberly and Ninjor to issue his demands (A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink), while Tommy was able to attack the Command Center directly after he first became the Green Ranger under Rita's influence. While the Center was linked to Zordon, with the building often being depicted as losing power when Zordon was completely cut off by external forces (as well as internal forces, as depicted in The Wedding when Dark Alpha cut off Zordon's dimensional access in the same manner as the Green Ranger), it retained some power during the time when he was trapped in another dimension after the Green Ranger attacked the center. When the other five Rangers were corrupted by the Hate Master's negative energy particles (implied to be Dark Power charges), Billy was able to remotely cut off power to the Command Center that rendered it unable to contact Zordon or recharge, but Aisha—the only Ranger unaffected by the Hate Master's spell—was able to teleport back to Angel Grove by using both Alpha and Delta as a temporary power source for the teleporter, weakening them slightly but leaving them to work on a means of freeing the other Rangers from Hatred Master's influence, although he only acquired the power to do so once Aisha was able to talk her teammates partially back to normal so that she could turn off Billy's jammer (Stop the Hatred Master). The inside of the command outpost room of the Command Center resembled a large, low, circular podium, on which people could walk, with computer consoles arranged around its edge. On one side was Zordon's plasma tube, and the Viewing Globe was opposite. Beyond the ring of computers were no walls, but rather a blackness, dotted with lights, resembling the night sky. There were no obvious doors leading into or out of the main room (most travel to and from the Command Center was by teleportation), but occasionally computer-generated doors were added to access secret locations. Other rooms in the Command Center include the following: *Several bedrooms and bathrooms *A kitchen and dining room for the preparation of the Rangers' meals *A living room *A training room *A game room. *An enormous nondenominational Christian megachurch In the Series 2 episode "Wild West Rangers", the exterior of the Command Center was slightly altered, with the side of the building resembling the Wild West-era style. In The Wedding, the Command Center was to be contaminated by Dark Alpha with the power of the Dark Crystal, Lord Zedd's energy source, but this was prevented thanks to the Rangers. Power Chamber In 1996, three evil villains, Rito Revolto, Mordant and Goldar attempt to blow up the Command Center by placing a bomb outside. Lord Zedd predicted blowing up the Command Center would start a chain reaction which would disintegrate the Morphin Grid forever, robbing any Ranger teams from Morphing in traditional methods. This plan was foiled by Alpha 5, who defused the bomb. However, Zedd managed to disable the Rangers' Power Coins. Needing a new power source, the Rangers went through time to reassemble the Zeo Crystal. A short time later, Rito and Goldar were able to teleport into the Command Center from a forgotten series of passageways running underneath the facility. The villains were able to plant an implosion device, take the Zeo Crystal, and leave. The Rangers teleported out to safety, but their mentor Zordon and companions Alpha 5 and Delta 4 seemed destroyed in the blast. Wandering up to the ruins of the Command Center, the Rangers discover the Zeo Crystal. It created a hole in the ground which swallowed up the Rangers and took them to the hidden passages. Following the sound of Alpha and Delta's voices, the Rangers were led to a vortex. Meanwhile above ground, the exterior of the Command Center rebuilds itself. Walking through the vortex, the Rangers return to their base of operations, but this is a far more futuristic version, the second generation of strategic command outposts. Zordon, still very much alive, announces the facility is known as the Power Chamber. Alpha 5 is then shown coming out of one door of the Power Chamber (his bedroom, apparently) holding his teddy bear, suggesting there are quite a few rooms in the Chamber. Delta 4 enters the Chamber through a similar entryway. Design The Power Chamber has an unusual shape. It is almost circular, but the back wall curves inwards. At the front of the Chamber was a plasma tube where Zordon, and later Fera, could communicate through. In front of Zordon was a computer bank, and another one to one side. Next to Zordon's tube, on either side, are two doors each containing Alpha and Delta's bedchambers. Also in the Chamber were two double doors at each side, a bio-bed that served as both a bed and a medical table, a viewing globe built into the wall, and two displays on the wall. One of these was a map of Earth, another a diagram of the Chamber. A rotating alarm is above the displays on the wall next to Zordon's tube. Along the back wall were several glass display cases, each containing the Mighty Morphin suits, and the center case containing their Power Weapons. In Aero, the display cases are replaced by energy tubes of solid color, each tube having one Ranger color. Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers Revisited